For medical, research, cosmetic, or other reasons, biological hosts (i.e., people, animals, plants, etc.) may be modified, for example, structurally, by introducing physical implants or other device within host tissue, or genetically, by introducing genetic material within host cells. Because such modification may have undesirable consequence, such as device malfunction or infectious release, there is need to manage certain bio-data effectively.